


Take Me Home

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, broken hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: I've done 10 meets Jimmy. I felt the need to do a 9 meets Jimmy. This one is a lot lighter than my previous one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I always see Nine being more gentle when it comes to the romance aspect than Ten. Maybe it's because he always looks so dreary.

The Doctor knew he was a few minutes early, but he didn't think Rose would mind. Her friend Shareen had invited her out for a hen party. Rose had already missed so much on their travels, that he didn't want her to miss this important part of her friend's life.

Rose had called him, sounding very chipper and excited, asking him to come walk her back at two-thirty. It was only two twenty, but he missed her lighthearted energy. Without her, the TARDIS had seemed so empty. That feisty little human had become the central point to healing his underlying self loathing.

A gust of wind blew past him, and The Doctor could smell her perfume on it. There was also the smell of cheap men's cologne and just as cheep beer. Of course he'd turn up early and find his Rose snogging some blasted pretty boy. No, he had to stop that line of thinking. She was not his Rose. His mental self admonishment did nothing to stop the tingle of jealousy in his gut. He put on his best irritated, because humans are stupid apes, face and rounded the corner.

Rose was with a guy alright, but they were not snogging. They were whispering furiously, as she kept trying to step around him. The man kept blocking her way, and then snatched her by the arm and spun Rose so her back was to the Doctor. That did it. The jealousy in the Doctor's chest gave way to a freezing rage. He cracked his knuckles and stormed down the sidewalk.

He was about six feet away when the man grabbed Rose by the side of her neck and kissed her furiously. He felt a surge of pride as she shoved the man away. "Leave me alone, Jimmy." She shouted.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart." The man's eyes and speech were slurred with drink. "You know you missed me." He tried to grab her again.

The Doctor stepped beside Rose, and pulled her tightly into his chest with an arm. "Hello, love. This man bothering you?" He fixed Jimmy with his coldest stare. The drunk man didn't even flinch back.

Rose looked a bit shocked at the sudden closeness of him, but she curled her hand against his chest. "Yes, darling, he is." She fell right into the script.

"So you're the bastard she ran off with." Jimmy sneered. "Figured she dumped you, the way she was flirting her skanky ass around the bar tonight." He spat at the Doctor's shoes. "Guess nobody warned you that she's a slut, did they then?"

The Doctor tucked Rose delicately behind his back, and seized the man by the front his shirt with one hand. He wanted nothing more than to snap his pitiful little neck, and he could have, but he felt Rose's fingers on his back clinging to the leather. "Don't you ever, ever talk to my wife that way again."

The drunkard yanked out of his grip and stumbled back. "Wife?! Ha I don't see a ring on her finger." He straightened himself. "Prove she's yours then." It was an easy move to predict, and he caught Jimmy's fist in his palm. He squeezed down intently, and heard every bones in the man's hand shatter. "Get out of here, before I do something I regret."

Jimmy howled cradling his hand and stumbled away down the street.

The Doctor turned to Rose, who was staring up at him in astonishment. "You alright?" He asked, pushing her hair back from her face to check the finger marks on her neck. Just some irritation, they wouldn't bruise. The ones on her upper arm might though, without some intervention in the infirmary.

"I've never been so happy to see you before in my life." Rose whispered and threw her arms around his neck. Her voice was cracking, bordering on tears.

The Doctor caught her, and only now did he realize she was trembling and unsteady on her feet. Alcohol seeped from her pores, as did the hormones associates with terror. Whoever this Jimmy was, he had the ability to spook his strong companion. That was saying something. "I'm here. I've got you."

He held her tightly, letting her inhale the smell of his jumper that she had clutched like a lifeline in her tiny hands. He couldn't stop himself, and he began rubbing circles on her back. He felt her knees tremble against his legs, and he pulled back to look down at her. "Take me home." She sniffled into the black wool.

The Doctor stepped back, but pulled her tight against his side. He could feel his own dread building in his stomach. Rose wanted to go home. He had obviously over stepped some boundary by calling her his wife. They took two steps before he realized that she was a bit too tipsy and scared to walk. Without saying a word, he scooped her into his arms and held her close.

The walk was silent, just her warm breath against his neck and her fingers clutching to his shoulders. He tried to set her down once they made it to the stairs of her mum's flat, but she clutched his shoulders even tighter. "Here we are then."

He felt her head raise up and she murmured confusion into his ear. "Why are we at my mum's?"

"You said to take you home." The Doctor frowned, turning to look into her glassy eyes.

"Not here, you plum." Rose shook her head then snuggled her face back into the crook of his neck. "The TARDIS."

Those two words dumbfounded the Doctor. She considered his home her own. He turned easily on his heel and headed for the alley a little way to the south where their ship was parked. Once they were through the doors, Rose lifted her head again. The Doctor gave her a soft smile and tried to put her on her feet again. Her fingers still wouldn't release his jumper. "We're home." He chuckled a bit at her. "Think you can stand?"

Rose's cheeks flushed an enticing pink. "Yeah, but." Her eyes turned away from his, and she worried her lip with her tongue.

"But what?" The Doctor queried, shifting his grip on her as his hands had moved up her bare legs. He placed them back under her knees.

"Nothing." Her voice as a sigh, and she wriggled in his arms to get down. It was his turn to hold her in place.

"Don't nothing me." He tried to keep his voice light and playful, but it was hard with her so warm and close in his arms.

"Wife?" Rose finally giggled, laying her head on his shoulder. "That's a new one."

The Doctor choked on his own saliva. "It just popped out. If I offended you, I'm sorry."

"I'm not offended." Rose shook her head and curled her warm fingers around the back of his neck. "Just wasn't expecting you to pop out of nowhere and start declaring me yours." She seemed to consider her words and quickly added. "Not that I'm not grateful. Seriously Doctor, thank you so much. You have no idea what that bastard has put me through. It's about time someone put him in his place."

With that, she placed a warm kiss to his face. She may have been aiming for his cheek, but she caught the corner of his lips. The Doctor's hearts stuttered in his chest. The little squeak she emitted indicated that she noticed.

The Doctor swallowed, trying to even out his voice. "Anything to keep you safe." It was hard to focus with her lips still so close to his own. He felt his own cheeks flush up to his ears.

"Doctor?" Her lips ghosted along his skin lighter than a butterfly's wings. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing Rose." He tried to make it haughty and superior. "Time Lord's don't blush." It was hard to ignore how his usually even hearts were pounding against her. If she could just pull her lips away, he could put up those crumbling barriers.

"Are too." This time Rose intentionally pressed her lips to the same spot at the edge of his mouth. "Your hearts just skipped beats again." She was calling him out now. He couldn't counter debate the obvious truth.

The Doctor tried to avoid her eyes as she pulled herself back to look into his. He failed miserably, unable to do anything but lose himself in those golden orbs. "So they did." He whispered.

Rose tensed in his arms, and he was suddenly afraid she would demand him to take her to her mums. She was going to call him a lecherous old pervert and that he was overstepping the lines of their friendship.

The Doctor almost dropped her in shock when she pressed her lips to his softly. He steadied his hands, his mind overwhelmed at this change. Her lips were warm and pliant against his. He didn't press for access to her mouth, just softly captured her bottom lip between his own, before allowing her to do the same to his. He refused to let his respiratory bypass kick in, wanting her to see how breathless she made him.

Rose broke the kiss first, gasping at him as she waited for something. Right, normally this is a thing that would make him run away. When the Doctor didn't even loosen his grip, he felt her melt against him. She nuzzled her head into his neck and sighed against his skin drowsily

"Bed time for the human." The Doctor finally managed to murmur shakily into her hair. Then he carried her down the hall to her room. He had no intentions of pushing this farther, not when she was intoxicated.

Jack came around the corner from the way of the galley, and raised his eyebrow. "I'll go fix her some tea." He whispered, taking in Rose's even breathing. "Unless she's asleep."

"'M awake, Jack." Rose pulled back just for a moment to smile at her friend. "Tea would be lovely. Bring him some too."

Jack's eyebrow raised further in question. To prove a point, the Doctor lowered his lips to Rose's and held back a chuckle at the way she shivered in delight.

"It's about time." Jack laughed and turned away towards the galley.

 


End file.
